Hanamaru's Lesson
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Ruby needs help for the incoming test and ask Hanamaru to help her, but instead Ruby and Hanamaru are honest with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Hanamaru was quietly reading a book in the school library, her best friend Ruby was there and her old childhood friend Yoshiko was there too. Ruby was also quietly reading a book, while Yoshiko was reading some kind of "Fallen Angel" literature. Yoshiko was at her limit, it's not that she dislikes reading, but the school library is always so quiet and is always desolated, nobody ever goes there, she can't stand that silence, and to make it worse, the constant "flirt" between Hanamaru and Ruby put Yoshiko on her nerves, she always thought " Why don't both of you make up already" but with those two, it's impossible, Ruby's nature and Maru's easygoing personality didn't help them to make any advance in their relationship.

-Ahhhh, I can't stand this any longer.

-Yoshiko-chan be quiet in the library zura.

-Yohane !

-Yes, Yes, Yohane be quiet.

-Yoshiko-chan why don't you study for our next test instead of reading your... Book?

-What's with that doubt about my book at the end... Yohane never study, she has her little demon to help her, right Zuramaru?

-Maru won't help you this time zura.

-Ehhh, How come? Zuramaru, Yohane needs your help, I mean, you little demon, Yohane orders you to help her.

-That's not the right way to ask for help Yoshiko-chan.

-Ruby-chan is right, If you asked me in the proper way, Maru will help you zura.

-Why both of you always pick on me ! Yohane needs to teach these little demons of her a lesson.

-There she goes again...

-Just let her be zura.

Yoshiko had an idea, she can say that she has an appointment as an excuse so she can leave this place.

-My little demons, it is hard to say this, but your lovely Yohane-sama has an appointment at the underworld.

-Can't you say you just have to leave?

-Ruby-chan don't be that mean.

-Well, my little demons, I shall take my leave.

-Bye Yoshiko-chan.

-Don't forget to study for our test zura.

-Shut up ! I don't need your concerns.

And thus Yoshiko left the room. The library was now in a complete silence. Hanamaru and Ruby resumed their reading, after a while Ruby started a conversation.

-Say, Hanamaru-chan?

-Yes, Ruby-chan?

-It's about earlier, about the test.

-What's the problem with that zura?

-The thing is...

-Ruby-chan, do you need help studying that?

-Well, it's not like that, I...

-It's okay Ruby-chan, if you need help just tell me, Maru will help any time you need zura!

Ruby couldn't say it, that was a poor excuse, what Ruby really wanted was to spend some time alone with Hanamaru, but she couldn't say that.

-Yes, Hanamaru-chan. Ruby needs your help with the test.

-Then it's ok, should we meet this weekend?

-No, actually, today Onee-chan is busy with the student council, so nobody is at home.

-So you want Maru to go to Ruby-chan's house today zura?

-Yes, please Hanamaru-chan.

-Then it's settled, let's go then.

-Ehh, right now!?

-Yeah, you need to study right? It's better if we start sooner than later zura.

-If Hanamaru-chan says so.

Ruby and Hanamaru picked their things up, and they started walking towards Ruby's house.

-Say, Ruby-chan?

-Yes?

-Why didn't you asked Dia-san help instead, she is in third year and she is the president of the student council.

-Ruby usually asks Onee-chan for help but...

-But?

-She is sometimes really scary when she is teaching me...

-Oh... I see, Maru can picture that zura.

-But Ruby really appreciates Onee-chan help. She might be scary sometimes but she is really good at teaching.

-Ruby-chan really loves Dia-san

-Yes Ruby loves her.

They got sooner than expected to the Kurosawa household. Just like Ruby mentioned earlier nobody was there.

-Ruby-chan where is the phone?

-It's over there, where it usually is, why?

-Maru needs to call home and tell them that Maru is here.

-Oh, I see, it's ok.

-Then, Maru will be going, should we study at the living room or at your bedroom.

-MY BEDROOM?

-What's the problem zura?

-No... it's nothing, just let me clean my bedroom a little.

-Zura?

-It's going to be quick, when you finish your call go to my bedroom.

-Ok zura.

Ruby went to her room as soon as Hanamaru replied, she need to clean "that" out of the way. Ruby can't let Hanamaru see that. When Hanamaru finished her call she went to Ruby's room, once she was inside she exclaimed her surprise.

-Ruby-chan room sure is girly zura!

-Hanamaru-chan don't say that, it is just normal.

-That's not true, look, its all pink and you have plushies and posters all over your room. Ruby-chan even have some school idol merchandise too zura.

-Onee-chan have more...

-Both Dia-san and Ruby-chan loves school idols, you both are really alike zura.

-Ruby... Ruby is not like Onee-chan, Onee-chan is better than me.

-Don't say that Ruby-chan zura. Ruby-chan has really good points too.

-Your really mean it, Hanamaru-chan?

-Of course, you are really kind, you are cute and you love school idols a lot zura.

-Thank you Hanamaru-chan.

-And more importantly... Ruby-chan is really precious to me.

-Hanamaru-chan... Hanamaru-chan is really precious to me too.

-Ruby-chan !

-Hanamaru-chan!

Ruby and Hanamaru embraced each other. Hanamaru felt really hot, she placed her hand in Ruby's face, Ruby was hot too and her face was red. Hanamaru hesitated a moment before taking the next step, but she couldn't do it, she wasn't brave enough. Ruby's felt her heart beating so fast, she couldn't react. Should she take the first step or let Hanamaru do it for her? Ruby couldn't decide. Hanamaru and Ruby halted their hug. They couldn't talk nor see each other face. Ruby said.

-Hanamaru-chan, wait for me I'll go and make some tea.

-Should Maru help you zura?

-No, Ruby is fine, let me do it by myself.

-Ok. Maru will wait for Ruby.

-Can Hanamaru-chan set the table for me?

-Yes zura!

Ruby went to the kitchen, she could not stand to be in that room anymore, she was so close to kiss Hanamaru, she really wanted to do that, be she wasn't brave enough, what if Hanamaru hated her? Ruby doesn't want that. Hanamaru by the other hand, she felt relieved. She didn't know what to do, she was so close to kiss Ruby, but she can't take the next step.

-Maru was so close, yet Maru couldn't do it zura.

-Maru can't take this any longer, nobody is at home, Maru is alone with Ruby-chan and yet why Maru can't zura.

-Being in Ruby-chan room, surrounded by her scent, the bed where Ruby-chan sleep Maru can't hold back zura !

Hanamaru started looking around Ruby's room, she found something under Ruby's bed, she pulled it out. What she found was...

-Hanamaru-chan?

-ZURA!

-Hanamaru-chan... Did you see it?

-Ruby-chan this is not what it looks like.

-Hanamaru-chan, Ruby... Don't hate Ruby for that.

-Zura?

What was under Ruby's bed was a lot of Aqours merchandise, but specially she had Hanamaru merchandise.

-Ruby-chan don't ever say that again zura.

-Hanamaru-chan?

-Maru will never hate Ruby-chan.

-But Ruby... Ruby has all of this, Hanamaru-chan doesn't think that Ruby is weird?

-Maru thinks this is cute, this is only proof about how much Ruby-chan cares about me zura.

-Yes... Ruby always thinks about Hanamaru-chan.

-Ruby-chan...

Hanamaru got close to Ruby and gave her a hug. Hanamaru could fell Ruby's heart beating so fast, she then decided to say.

-You know what?

-Yes?

-Maru also has some Ruby merchandise.

-Really?

-Yes, Maru bought them when we went to Tokyo last time.

-Hanamaru-chan...

-Ruby-chan, can I ask you something?

-What is it?

-Can Maru kiss you?

Ruby's face went red after that, she could not process what Hanamaru said to her, she was happy, she was excited, her dream may come true, she couldn't say a word and nodded in agreement. Hanamaru face was red too, after Ruby nodded, she slowly placed her lips in Ruby's lips. Ruby's lips felt warm, Hanamaru always desired to kiss Ruby, she wanted to feel the taste of Ruby's lips. Ruby was happy, her most dearest dream came true, she kissed the person she loved, her best friend Hanamaru is currently kissing her, Hanamaru's lips feels so good, she is leading Ruby in her first kiss, this is Hanamaru's first kiss too, but they didn't care if it was clumsy, both of them were very happy.

-Ruby-chan I love you.

-I love you too Hanamaru-chan.

-Hanamaru-chan.

-Yes?

-Kiss me again.

-Ruby-chan is really hopeless zura.

Hanamaru kissed Ruby for a second time, and a third time... and so on...


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Well, this is my first time I write lemon and it was way to different than writing the usual fluffy stuff. So yeah see you guys at the end.

* * *

When Ruby and Hanamaru noticed it was dark outside.

"In the end we didn't study zura."

"Well... about that."

"Zura?"

"That was an excuse, I only wanted to spend some time with Hanamaru-chan."

"Ruby-chan!"

"Sorry for that lie."

"It's ok, Maru also wanted to spend some time with Ruby-chan anyways zura."

"I don't want to let you go Hanamaru-chan."

"Maru too, Maru wants to be like this together forever zura."

Hanamaru kiss Ruby in her forehead and Ruby blushes.

"Hanamaru-chan, can you stay today?"

"Is that ok zura?"

"Yes, I only have to ask Onee-chan about that."

"I hope Dia-san doesn't get angry about this zura."

"It's okay, Onee-chan will understand."

"Then, should we take a bath together zura ?"

"A... A BATH !"

"Yes, why not zura?"

"I mean... I want, but... this is so fast."

"It's okay Ruby-chan, Maru wants to see all of Ruby-chan."

"Hanamaru-chan eyes are full of lust..."

"Is that a no zura?"

"Fine... Hanamaru-chan wins."

Ruby went to the bathroom and started preparing the bathtub. Hanamaru was excited, her first bath with Ruby. Hanamaru is thinking in a lot of possible scenarios she can have with Ruby. Meanwhile Ruby feels anxious, she loves Hanamaru, she just confessed her love to her and had their first kiss together and in just a couple of hours they are now taking their first bath together as a couple. Ruby is extremely happy, yet at the same time with fear because thing are going too fast with Hanamaru.

"As long Hanamaru-chan is happy, Ruby is happy"

Ruby tries to cheer her up.

"Ruby-chan, is the bath ready?"

"Yes, I think we can go in now"

Ruby and Hanamaru entered the bathroom, they began to undress, Ruby could not hide her embarrassment and turned her back on Hanamaru.

"Ruby-chan there is no need to be embarrassed zura"

"Even if Hanamaru-says that..."

"Maru wants to see Ruby-chan body"

"But... I don't have a great body, mine looks like a kid's body, Hanamaru-chan body is better than mine."

"Ruby-chan don't say that, Maru loves your body, I think is cute"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes zura!"

"Then... it's fine"

Ruby turns and face Hanamaru. Ruby is wearing a pink underwear that creates a contrast with her infantile body"

"Ruby-chan, your underwear is really cute zura!"

"I think it's really infantile"

"Don't think that, it looks great on you zura"

"Thank you Hanamaru-chan"

"Ruby-chan, let me help you"

"Eh!? Ruby can undress herself, Ruby is not a kid anymore"

"But Maru wants to touch you"

Hanamaru starts touching Ruby's shoulder and starts kissing her, Ruby can't fight back and let's the pleasure drive her. Hanamaru pushes Ruby into the wall and start touching Ruby's breast with her hands. Ruby let's out a soft moan.

"Hanamaru-chan..."

"Do you like this?"

"Yes... Ruby feels weirds, yet at the same time it feels so good"

"Then let me continue zura"

Hanamaru starts kissing Ruby again and unbuttons Ruby's bra and starts touching Ruby's chest. Ruby feels the heat from Hanamaru's hands, Hanamaru start massaging Ruby's chest, then she starts kissing Ruby's neck.

"Hanamaru-chan...it feels so good. Ruby feels weird"

"It's good to hear that Ruby-chan zura"

Hanamaru while kissing Ruby's neck she plays with her nipples, she starts with the tip and extends her hand to the whole chest. Ruby's moans gets louder.

"It's not fair Hanamaru-chan"

"What do you mean zura?"

"Ruby wants Hanamaru-chan to feel good too"

Ruby changes place with Hanamaru and starts kissing her, Ruby is taking the lead this time, she stills feels weird being very proactive, but she is letting her lust take control over her. Hanamaru feels really happy, the girl she loves is kissing her and taking dominance, Ruby's hands feels a little clumsy at first, but her hands movement change as she starts touching Hanamaru's breast.

"Hanamaru-chan's breast are really big..."

"Ruby-chan... it feels good"

"Ruby always wanted to touch them, Ruby can't hold back anymore..."

"Ruby-chan !?"

Ruby starts licking Hanamaru's nipples.

"Ruby-chan looks like a baby zura"

"Sorry, Hanamaru-chan, Ruby is being selfish right now"

"It's fine Ruby-chan, I love you"

Ruby continues kissing Hanamaru's breast while Hanamaru starts playing with Ruby's nipples, at first Ruby stops for a seconds producing a soft moan and then she continues licking Hanamaru's nipples.

"Hanamaru-chan... Ruby feels weird right now"

"Maru feels weird too Ruby-chan zura"

"Hanamaru-chan don't stop, faster, more, touch me more."

"Ruby-chan... kiss me"

Ruby starts kissing Hanamaru while they play with each other bodies.

"Ruby-chan I think I'm going to..."

"Ruby too, Hanamaru-chan let's come together"

Both Ruby and Hanamaru reach their climax and let a loud moan resound the whole bathroom. They hug each other, while Ruby rest in Hanamaru's chest.

"Ruby-chan, I love you"

"Ruby loves you too, Hanamaru-chan"

"Maru doesn't want this to end zura"

"I think we should take the bath now"

"Ruby-chan is right, let's go zura"

"And don't get funny again Hanamaru-chan, Ruby wants to take a bath properly"

"Maru will do her best to contain herself zura"

Ruby and Hanamaru start taking a bath, while Ruby is trying to take a bath, Hanamaru by the other side is trying her best to not attack Ruby.

"Ruby-chan, let me help you with your hair zura"

"Thank you"

"Ruby-chan's hair is really beautiful, Maru really likes it"

"Ruby also likes Hanamaru-chan's hair, I like how long is it"

"Your hair is longer than it looks without your pigtails Ruby-chan"

"Hanamaru-chan would still like me even if I change my hair style?"

"Don't ask silly questions Ruby-chan! Maru will always love you zura!"

"Hanamaru-chan !"

Ruby turns around and starts kissing Hanamaru. They are both trying their best to not get aroused again, they continue their kiss until they listen a voice from outside.

"Ruby, I'm home"

"Hey, Ruby-chan I think that was..."

"Onee-chan is home..."

"Ruby, Where are you? Are you with somebody else? I saw other pair of shoes at the entrance"

"Ruby-chan what should we do zura?"

"Hanamaru-chan..."

Ruby was shaking in fear, she didn't know what to do. When Hanamaru noticed it she hugged Ruby.  
"Don't worry Ruby-chan, everything is going to be ok zura"

"Thank you Hanamaru-chan, Ruby feels better now"

"Ruby, are you taking a bath? I saw somebody else clothes here too, I'm coming in..."

Dia stood there, in front of the bathroom staring at a naked Ruby and a naked Hanamaru hugging each other.

"Ruby..."

"ZURA!?"

"PIGGIIIIIIII!"

"Ruby... Can you explain me why are you in the bathroom with Hanamaru-san hugging each other while naked?"

"Onee-chan... Ruby and Hanamaru-chan..."

"Dia-san, this is not Ruby-chan fault, this is Maru's fault zura"

"I want both of you to explain me what were you doing, but first of all get out there and get dressed"

Dia left the bathroom, while Ruby and Hanamaru finished their bath as fast as they could and got dressed. Dia was waiting them at the living room.  
"So, Ruby, Hanamaru-san, would you mind explain me what were you doing?"

"We were taking a bath"  
"And did you have to take it together, and hug each other in the process?"

"But, Onee-chan we used to do that when we were younger"

"That was a long time ago, and there is no problem since we are sisters"

"Then, Dia-san, Maru thinks there is also no problem since we are both girls zura"

"Onee-chan, you even said that you wanted to take a bath with Mari-san and Kanan-san like the old times"

"Well..."

"Dia-san said that zura?"

"NO, I haven't said anything like that, forget about it!"

"Onee-chan, will you forgive us?"

"Dia-san please"

"Both of you... Fine..."

"Also, Can Hanamaru-chan stay over today?

"Do whatever you want, but do your homework and I want the lights off by 9!"

"Thank you Onee-chan"

"Thank you Dia-san"

"Yes, yes, now both of you behave yourself. I'll be taking care of the dinner tonight, wait until I finish"

"Yes~!" Both Hanamaru and Ruby replied.

When Dia finished the cooking, the three of them had dinner together and spend the night talking and having fun until it was time to go to bed.

"Hanamaru-chan, do you mind if Ruby sleeps in the futon and you use my bed?"

"Ruby-chan. What I really want is to sleep in the same bed with you"

"Hanamaru-chan!"

"Is that a no zura"

"Ruby... Ruby also wants to sleep with Hanamaru-chan in the same bed"

After Ruby said that, Hanamaru and Ruby shared the bed, Ruby found her way into Hanamaru's chest and rested her head there. Hanamaru started playing with Ruby's hair while gently touching her face.

"Hanamaru-chan..."

"Yes, Ruby-chan"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Ruby-chan"

They kissed one more time until Ruby fell asleep.

"I don't want this to end..."

"I want to be forever with you Ruby-chan"

"When the time comes, will you let Maru be by your side?"

"I will always love you, Ruby-chan"

Hanamaru kissed Ruby one more time with the hope of be with her forever.

* * *

Author Note: I hope you all like it. It was hard for me to write this, first of all I wanted to practice writing lemon because I'm planning to put some lemon in my other fic "Sinful Love" so I had to practice before the real deal. Also if you read my other fic I already started chapter 3, but it may take a while, right now I'm having a bad time at school and I needed to take a break, but don't worry I'll try my best, until then...

PS: I learned how to put those horizontal lines, so from now on I'll do more afterwords~!


End file.
